Creep
by LiveLaughLoveReadForever
Summary: "She didn't care that he wasn't there beside her. She had other friends to stay by her side. She didn't notice that the young boy who had first introduced her to magic was no longer beside her. She didn't notice that every step that she took away from him was killing him softly. He wished she would think about him."


_I want a perfect body_

_I want a perfect soul_

_I want you to notice_

_When I'm not around_

_You're so effing special_

_I wish I was special_

_~ Creep, Radiohead_

* * *

Pure happiness had been sitting by her side, being her best friend, the one person she had always confided in. Now all that was left was pain.

He wished that he could be the one that was now standing at her side. He wished that it was him who got to take her on her first date. He wished he had a perfect soul. A soul that she deserved. She was an angel. She deserved someone who was just as perfect as she was. That wasn't him. He knew that. He had always known that. Ever since he had spotted her swinging on that swing, red hair flowing in the wind, he had known that he wasn't good enough for her. He had known that _no one _would ever be good enough for her.

Seeing her with _him, _hurt him more than any spell would ever hurt him. There she went, holding hands with the boy that had ruined his life. It hurt so much it almost blinded him with pain. What did he ever do to deserve this pain? He loved her. He loved her more than _he _ever would. He would always love her more than him. He had been there for her since the beginning. He ignored the torment from _his own house _because he was hanging out with her, because hanging out with her would mean more to him than the respect of any of the idiots in his own house would ever mean to him. He managed to get through the humiliation and torment from _them _because she was always there to help him back up, to forget about the humiliation, to help him walk with his head up straight. Until one day she wasn't there.

It was like someone had ripped his soul out and ran off with it. He had tried to apologize. He apologized more times than he had ever even thought possible. She wouldn't accept his apologies. When he saw her walking through the halls, she always had that beautiful smile on her face. She didn't care that he wasn't there beside her. She had other friends to stay by her side. She didn't notice that the young boy who had first introduced her to magic was no longer beside her. She didn't notice that every step that she took away from him was killing him softly. He wished she would think about him. He wished that she would just turn and realize that he was no longer there. He wanted her to notice that she was gone. He didn't want to fade from her memory. She would never fade from his memory. She would always be just as bright and full of life as she was the very first day he had met her.

She would always stay bright and fresh as the flower she was named after.

He watched her, wishing that she would turn around and forgive him. That never seemed to happen.

When he heard about the wedding, he felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart with an ice pick. He received an invitation, but it didn't seem like a kind gesture. It was more like pouring salt into his wound.

He didn't go. Part of him wanted to go to see if it was true, but he forced himself to stay at home. If he went he would have to realize that he would never be the person she loved. He would realize that no matter what he did, she would never love him the way that he loved her.

Besides...she probably wouldn't notice that he wasn't there.

* * *

When he heard about their child, his heart seemed to snap. Pain filled his entire being. What did he ever do to deserve such a terrible fate?

Then he heard about their deaths. He couldn't contain himself. He didn't know that his Dark Lord was gone, he didn't care. He rushed to their house and when he arrived there he knew it was true. He found her body. Limp, lifeless. It was so unlike her. Her bright and happy face was dim and void of all emotion. He clutched her body to his chest. Tears fell down his face. She was gone from him. Again, she left him. Tears fell down his face. He wished he had been taken instead of her. She was so perfect. She had a family. He had no one. It would have been so much better if he had been the one to leave. Tears continued to fall. She had actually left him. Once more she had left him, and this time it was _forever. _

* * *

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here? _

_I don't belong here_

_~ Creep_

* * *

_A/N_

_Well, I hope you liked this one-shot! I'm sorry if it was confusing, my goal was to not say any names. AND I DIDN'T. _

_Point one for me. :D_

_If you couldn't tell, this was Snape and Lily. :D (Hence why this story is in the Snape/Lily section of the 'fics. *overdramatic wink*)_

_Well, I hope you enjoyed it. It wasn't my best work, but I really needed to write a 'fic involving Lily/Snape and this song. I HAD TO GET IT OUT OF MY SYSTEM._

_By the way, this was in Snape's POV so anything it says about Lily not caring may or may not be true. It's just what HE THINKS. ;)_

_Please leave me a review about your thoughts! _

_Thank you for reading!_

_:)_


End file.
